Snow Flake Angel
by Blodeu-sama
Summary: RENT:“Ora, meu bem, você nunca ouviu falar que anjos são hermafroditas?” Collins x Angel ::yaoi slah homo::


**Disclaimer: **RENT não me pertence. Pra falar a verdade eu nem sei a quem pertencer. Só sei que arrasa.

**Shippers: **Collins x Angel

**Categoria: **Romance, Drama, Humor, Fantasia, Yaoi

**Classificação: **+16

**Sinopse: "**- Ora, meu bem, você nunca ouviu falar que anjos são hermafroditas?"

**Notas: **Estou extremamente frustrada comigo e com tudo que escrevo. Portanto estou mandando a merda todas as atualizações e qualquer outra coisa que faça um mínimo de pressão e tentando voltar a escrever pra mim. E isso era uma coisa que queria escrever desde a primeira vez que vi RENT, embora fosse uma vontade meio molenga. Bem, aí está, bem pior do que imaginai, um pouco melhor do que não ter escrito nada.

**Snow Flake Angel **_by Blodeu-sama_

- Tom Collins! Não achei que fosse ver você de novo.

Collins sorriu seu sorriso grande e branco. Também não achava que fosse ver aquele bar de novo. Nem aquele barman. Nem o fundo de todos aqueles copos que se seguiram. Infelizmente, a dor em seu peito era demasiadamente grande para se agüentar sóbrio.

Angel, a uma semana, já não estava mais entre eles. E seus amigos pareciam desmoronar sob egoísmos e confusão. E ele... bem, sorrir se tornara algo muito automático nos últimos tempos. De mais.

Era quase cedo quando saiu do bar. Estava muito mal, a cabeça rodando e o estomago ameaçando dar reviravoltas. Uma pedra do caminho fez mais fácil o trabalho da gravidade e Collins cortou o lábio no chão sujo de concreto. Sem motivação nenhuma para se levantar, aninhou o corpo junto a parede e deixou ainda mais algumas lagrimas de dor rolarem pelo rosto transtornado.

- Meus Deus, qual o problema querido?!

Um par de botas brancas de saltos enormemente altos parou em sua linha de visão, e Collins enxugou os olhos, os encarando.

- Nada moça. – respondeu vago.

- Tem certeza que não precisa por um pouco de mercúrio cromo nesse machucado? – A pessoa se abaixara, sorrindo para ele. Rosto liso, olhos negros, um sorriso cativante. Cabelos pretos chanel emoldurando o rosto. Collins continuou com os olhos fixos, por muito tempo, até que algo dentro dele finalmente pareceu destravar, e então seus lábios se abriram num grito mudo.

- ...vamos lá, pode dizer, continua sendo o mesmo nome.

- Angel... – Queria gritar, mas o que saiu foi muito mais como um sussurro débil.

- Em carne e osso! Bem, quase... – Collins foi presenteado por um sorriso radiante. – Mas eu não vim aqui para falar de mim, querido, mas sim de você.

- ...como?!...Angie, você...

- Bati as botas, eu sei. Mas... – Angel alisou a saia de couro sintético e sentou-se ao lado dele. – Isso não é o fim. Nem para mim, nem para você Tom.

Collins ainda não conseguia acreditar. Ergueu as duas mãos e segurou delicadamente o rosto do outro, sentindo a pele quente, macia, real. A pele que decorara inteira, que amava tanto, e que vira murchar e sofrer por longos meses. Angel nunca parecera tão radiante e bonita antes... mas não podia ser ele!

- Hey... me escute amor. Você não precisa se preocupar com como eu estou aqui conversando com você. Isso não é importante. O importante é que eu termine algo que tenho que fazer.

- ...o que? O que é, Angel...eu faço por você, se você ficar... eu faço tudo..se... – Outra lagrima veio, e outra, estas em borbotões, quase sufocando-o em silencio. Angel sorriu novamente, mas desta vez parecia triste. Segurou as mãos do outro entre as próprias e as beijou delicadamente.

- Bem... é isso querido. Eu vim dizer que não vou ficar... eu deveria ter dito isso antes de partir, mas não queria... não queria adiantar o momento. Queria ficar feliz com você tanto quanto pudesse. Mas foi egoísmo. Eu deveria ter dito a você para seguir em frente quando eu fosse... e não tive tempo.

- Mas eu não quero! Angel, eu não quero uma vida sem você! – Collins jogou-se nos braços do outro, apertando-o forte. O cheiro de Angel... uma semana, e sentira tanta falta! Tanta dor... Não podia deixa-la ir embora outra vez.

- Eu ...sempre vou te amar, Tom Collins – ela murmurou em seu ouvido, e ele sentiu sua voz tremula também. – Sempre. E você sempre vai me amar... e eu vou estar olhando você bem de perto. Mas... continue sendo feliz, meu amor... eu não suportaria ver você triste querido. Faça isso por mim.

Collins se afastou um pouco, e o encarou. Seu salvador, desde o primeiro momento. Deixa-lo ir... era quase impossível. Era quase terrível de mais, deixa-lo ir duas vezes. Mas ele iria mesmo assim. Mesmo que pedisse para ficar. Então não pediu. Angel voltou a sorrir lindamente, e pousou um beijo em seus lábios. Um delicado, suave beijo de despedida. Um beijo de floco de neve, suave, sereno, e fugaz.

Em seguida se levantou, espanando a saia.

- Vá pra casa... cure essa ressaca e veja o novo ano chegar, meu bem. Garanto que vai ser emocionante!

- Angel... como você...?

Ele já estava se afastando, plumas no casaco e toda a energia nos passos saltitantes. Virou apenas o rosto para responder.

- Ora, meu bem, você nunca ouviu falar que anjos são hermafroditas?

E piscou.

Collins ficou olhando-o virar a esquina, e então num acesso se levantou e correu atrás dele. Virou a esquina pronto para segura-lo e... não havia ninguém ali. Ninguém. Mas uma pluma branca voava baixo em círculos na calçada, e Collins se abaixou para pega-la. Então sorriu também, olhando para cima.

- Esta certo, esta certo... – disse baixinho. – Você ganhou Angie.

E voltou para casa assoviando baixinho.

oOo

É bem dificil (e divertido) escolher os artigos certos em uma fic em que o personagem principal é travesti. Em quais momento ele é mais ela e ela é mais ele? E em quais momentos isso não importa de qualquer modo? Bem, espero não ter feito muita caquinha nesse quesito.


End file.
